


The scent of fresh Pine

by Aristocat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill is pining, Dipper and Mabel are 12, Dipper tries to avoid Bill, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Omegaverse, Tad is just tired of Bill's bullshit, a little mabifica, accidental underage crush, but then Bill is aware of it, overprotective Mabel, probably no sex, so he feels sick of himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristocat/pseuds/Aristocat
Summary: Dipper is just so sick of all this dynamic bullcrap and Mabel is too protective.Bill wants fuck-buddies but is unable to forget that scent of fresh pine he took a whiff of at a public couch.Tad just enjoys watching Bill in distress.





	

On their 12th birthday Dipper and Mabel would present their dynamics. A box filled with knickknacks and two heavy files arrived at the Pines residence. 

Mabel rushed to the door excitedly and practically lunged at the delivery guy who yelped in surprise. 

“Umm.. please sign this and I'll go.” the beta delivery boy struggled to speak as Mabel finally loosened her sudden death grip. 

The twin’s father nodded apologetically. “Sorry about that, she's been getting some extra strength these past couple of days.”  
He signed the sheet and the boy left in a hurry.

Dipper later dragged himself downstairs tiredly from the late night reading but soon fully awoke by his sister shoving a cardboard box with his name written on it. 

“Bro bro, It's here! Let's open ours together!” Dipper's eyes lit up. He was definitely not tired anymore and hurriedly joined the rest of his family in the living room. 

“Happy Birthday!” their parents cheered. 

They set their packages with corresponding files in front of them. It was from the government medical examination which told them of their genetical dynamics.

Dipper, nodded at his sister. 

“Hey Mabel, why don't you open yours first?” 

She smiled and nervously held the file in her hands and tore open the envelope. She felt more nervous than opening her report card. 

She saw the large Latin alphabet ALPHA. 

“Alpha! I'm an Alpha!” She squealed in delight.

Their parents cheered and Dipper gave his sister a high five. Well that certainly explained why she was extremely aggressive since the past few weeks. 

“Wow Mabel! What rank are you sorted in?” their Father asked.  
Mabel read over the paper quickly. 

“A-rank. Same as you dad.” the twin’s father ruffled his daughter's hair with pride.

Their excitement died down a little as Dippers family looked over at him next. Mabel looked at him expectantly. “Go ahead Dips. Let's look at yours.” they weren’t all too concerned since the Pines were confident the male twin would be a beta. 

Dipper tore open his envelope without much care and expected a large BETA symbol. 

However Dipper's mind couldn't process what he was seeing. Upon noticing his confusion, their mother asked gently. 

“What is it?” 

Dipper looked up, his eyes lacking enthusiasm.  
“I think they got it wrong.”

Mabel worriedly patted Dippers back. Not knowing what was going on. She glanced at his file and read it aloud. 

“Omega? Wait, what?” 

Dipper burst to tears. 

“Oh dear…” their mother paled. 

Their father was surprisingly calm. He then gripped Mabel’s shoulders and looking at her dead in the eye.

“Mabel. You now have the responsibility as Dipper’s guardian.

“Every two generations, the Pines lineage always produce a twin. Most of the time their dynamics are completely random, so I didn't worry too much but apparently it's been producing a pattern.”

Mabel was quick to realise this wasn’t a joke. Her father was serious and so were the results. When she glanced back at Dippers sobbing form Mabel felt determination swelling up within her, washing away any doubt or unease. 

She would protect him. She was the alpha twin and she had to guard her omega twin just until her brother meets another Alpha… no. She shivered. 

She couldn't accept that. The thought of Dipper being with a foreign Alpha suddenly made her sick. He would be too vulnerable and she wouldn't be there with him. 

Mabel saw her father moving towards Dipper to comfort his son but her senses were fired. As soon as their father touched her twin, she growled at him.  
She shifted her position to embrace Dipper and let out a snarl.

Dipper froze- he sniffed her anger in confusion. Their parents seemed startled but soon relaxed and accepted it as something natural. They heard Alpha siblings did tend to be overprotective over the omegas. 

“Dipdop don't worry. I'll protect you.” 

Dipper continued sobbing quietly in her arms. Now he was going to be a burden to his sister. How are the kids going to look at him at school? He felt sick.

…

Their corresponding scents were apparent a month after their birthday. It started out light, barely noticeable. Now their scents were seeping into their rooms and carpets but thankfully the twins didn't mind each other.

Mabel's scent seemed closer to a strange mixture of sugary drinks, and for some reason, rosemary. It was a homey fragrance.  
People around him told Dipper he smelled strongly of lavender, cinnamon, pine and some assortment of flowers and apparently it drove a lot of people crazy.

Most omegas would usually feel complimented, but Dipper felt rather uneasy. It meant he would gather unwanted attention. He had to mask it. 

After that he began wearing scent disguising perfumes. He would pass off as an ‘average beta’ just like he wanted. Mabel seemed uncomfortable with his scent concealed but she knew it was for the best. But she still insisted he should only wear it when he goes out in public since she grew to feel comforted by his natural scent.

A delivery arrived before second term of junior high. The twin’s father did his best to buy all the necessities needed for the safety of an omega. The items varied from official scent nullifiers and electric tasers. Dipper found the Omega protection choker. It was a piece of armour used to protect omegas from alphas attempting to force bonding bites. 

Dipper fished out the key from the small package and held it out to Mabel. She watched him with surprise. 

“Mabel, would you do the honors?” he asked with an exaggerated posture attempting to humour her. However Mabel was in her own state of happiness.

An omega giving an alpha the key to their chocker meant they entrusted them with their protection. An unmated, unbonded omega would give the key to their closest family member. When the time came, the Alpha family member would give the key to a potential mate asking for the hand of the omega’s marriage as a symbol of acceptance.

‘But that won't ever happen.’ Mabel vowed. 

Accepting the key from Dippers hand, Mabel gently clasped the choker around her brother's neck. Then she pocketed the key, deciding she would hang the key around her neck later.

She gave him a bone breaking hug. “Thank you Dipper.” She whispered as Dipper choked out a ‘You're welcome.’

By the end of the school year, Dipper was approached by at least 15 different alphas from varying ranks and age. All in which Mabel frightened away by exposing her fierce demeanor unlike her usual sweet personality.

Dipper didn't know about it of course. Alphas did have the courtesy to at least ask the alpha family member first- which was Mabel's job then to threaten them away. 

Some of them had the audacity to approach Dipper personally and court him right then and there. However Dipper refused them, and to his discomfort they would sometimes corner him. For a bunch of prepubescent teens, they were extremely tough. If the situation got close to dangerous, Dipper would use his tasers to zap them unconscious. It was rare to do so but it did not fail to implant even more paranoia for Dipper.

And Mabel thought she was boy crazy, only to find out her own twin brother seemed to attract rather crazy people. 

“I'd rather wish they approach you instead.” Dipper once mentioned, in which Mabel giggled in reply. 

“Nah bro. They're too intimidated to approach an Alpha.” and it was true.  
All the other boys she liked seemed to fear her. She didn't particularly mind too much though. She'd get over the fact after a day and move on to her new crush. 

School ended and the twins expected to spend their summer at their homes like usual. However their parents announced that the twins were to spend their summer at a town called ‘Gravity Falls’. 

“That's a really ironic name.”  
was all Dipper could comment. 

“Hey maybe I'll meet the love of my life!” Mabel squealed. Dipper chuckled. The thought of travelling to a new town made him nervous but at least he'd be safe with Mabel around. 

\---

It’s been two weeks since they arrived but getting used to the humid hot summer of Gravity Falls was still exhausting. Dipper’s scent was seeping into the carpet and furnitures which made his grunkle complain, ordering him to take another shower- in which Dipper was not too happy to comply. 

Mabel was always looking out for him and packed extra scent nullifier.

“Grunkle Stan, when are we going to fix the air conditioner?” Dipper asked, too tired to take another shower. 

“When Ford gets out of his goddamn lab then he should be able to fix it.” he grumbled .

“But he never comes out so tough luck kid. You probably won't see that thing fixed until the new years.”

Their great uncle Stanford is a renowned omega engineer who spends most of his time in his lab inventing things. Dipper thought he was awesome since Ford was the only one who would entertain him and play Dungeons Dungeons and more Dungeons as well as being a fellow omega.  
\---

“Did you know about half the school tried to approach Dipper? Most of them were alphas but there were even betas within the mix. They wanted my permission to bond with him.”

“Aw, Mabel! That’s gross!”  
Dipper yelled in embarrassment mixed with disgust.

Mabel brought her friends Candy and Grenda for a sleepover and Dipper was wide awake over their loud conversation. 

“Ooh! What did you say?” Candy whispered as if they were sharing something scandalous. (Which was- in Dipper’s argument). 

Mabel beamed and stuffed more sugar coated jujubes in her mouth. 

“I told them I'd bite them to death if they got any closer!” She said with her mouth full.  
Grenda laughed/roared and fell from the ceiling which she was taped onto earlier. 

They were so hyper and obnoxiously loud Dipper contemplated sleeping outside.  
Then he realized it was actually a better choice.

So he grabbed his pillow and sheets and dragged them all the way to the rooftop of the Mystery Shack. He watched the stars as he slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.

“Dipper, Hurry down!”  
Dipper awoke to a familiar voice calling his name, as well as the unfamiliar feeling of the morning sun burning his face. 

He groaned as he tried moving his legs. His stiff muscles were creaking in pain from sleeping on the hard surface of the roof. 

He then realized he was chewing his shirt in his sleep. A habit Mabel makes fun of. He went back into his room and found a disastrous wasteland.

‘Eh. Sleeping outside was worth it.’ He thought. He shivered from the thoughts of what could have happened if he remained in his room. 

He found his sister in the living room drawing a blueprint for something. “Dipper! I was looking for you!” She called when she noticed his presence. 

“Yeah I heard you the first time.” he yawned. What time was it anyway? 

“It's like, 10am! You missed breakfast.” 

Oh. No wonder he was eating his own shirt. 

“What did you need?” Dipper asked while heading to the kitchen to make himself a cereal. The milk carton was empty so he held orange juice instead. 

“Wellllll Candy told me about this annual art competition which happens every summer so I decided to join.” 

“Good for you” he said as he looked for a bowl. He found it, set it down and poured the cheerios into the bowl.

“It'll be displayed in the town gallery and apparently some rich people visit the place in case they want to buy some stuff.” She continued. Dipper poured the orange juice and began eating his cereal. 

“So do you wanna go to the gallery with me today?” 

Dipper didn't have anything to do today anyway. “Sure.” he answered lazily, scratching around his choker. He might as well go to the library afterwards and help his great uncle Ford with his research. 

“Great! That settles our afternoon plan.”

Dipper finished his breakfast and took another shower. The humidity was getting worse and he didn't want to be out in public smelling strongly of an untouched Omega. 

That would be dangerous. So he sprayed the scent nullifier all around his body in case he missed a spot. Today was one of the rare days he would go out to town and he didn't want the day ruined by another damn Alpha trying to court him. 

He would have to hide his choker too if he wanted to pass off as a beta. So he decided to wear a turtleneck sweater. It was an extremely hot day but if his Great uncle Ford can survive with his permanent red sweater, he can too.

Dipper looked at his body with the mirror's reflection.The choker around his neck seemed like another part of his limb. He got used to the feeling of the protection around his bond area after a year. 

He had a small frame, and to his dismay he was hairless besides some peach fuzz on his arms. He learnt that omegas tended to have late body development but he expected to at least develop some leg hair. 

He felt his drying hair. It was a little curly on the edges and he noticed some brown shades of his hair being lighter than the other. He stared into his eyes, the other part of his attributes he'd get flirty compliments about. They would say it's like ‘melted chocolate with hints of golden flecks’ but to him it’s just brown. He gagged a little remembering the time Wade from his advanced math course flirted with him. 

Dipper never really felt anything towards his ‘admirers’. He knew they only liked him for his scent anyway. None of their scents seemed to appeal to Dipper as much as his seemed to do to them. Aside from Mabel's, Alpha scents were rather sickening to him- in which Dipper then decided to apply the scent blocking balm under his nose. 

It was strange at first, unable to smell anyone. But he grew used to it and would apply it whenever he'd have to attend a large social gathering. 

Which reminds him of now to apply the balm since he knows the gallery would be busy today. He finished getting dressed and wore his signature hat with a blue pine tree embroidered on the center. 

He threw in his wallet and his library card, along with a granola bar and a juice box in case he got hungry. He contemplated bringing his taser with him but decided against it. His sister would be with him in the gallery anyway and the library is not a predatorial area.

The twins left immediately after their shift at the Shack. They waved bye to their co-workers Soos and Wendy (both betas) and walked to town.

They must have both looked strange wearing sweaters in the middle of the hot summer day, (for Mabel it was her only fashion preference) since they received some weirded out glances from passersby, but they looked away immediately when Mabel would catch them looking at them and growl threateningly if they happened to be alpha. It was Mabel's strange new habit after presenting.

Dipper just hoped he could go to the air conditioned gallery as fast as he possible.  
\---

The Gravity Falls gallery was a pretty decent place. While Mabel left him to find the administrator about joining the competition, Dipper took a seat on the couch. He watched as people studied the artworks and no one seemed to notice him staring. It was exactly what he hoped for. He relaxed and the lack of sleep from last night got to him. He decided it'd be safe to take a quick nap. 

He awoke to his sister shaking him. She told him she filled out the entry. “Apparently a lot of people are participating.” She said. “I even saw Pacifica on the list.” 

Eyes blurry, he nodded. Pretending to listen as he got up to leave. They'd agreed to go to the library afterwards. As they left, they noticed fancy cars with tinted windows parked in front of the gallery. “They must be potential sponsors.” Mabel mentioned. 

Dipper still half asleep- muttered something about hurrying up to the library before it closes. Mabel noticed Pacifica and her parents exiting their limousines and making their way to the gallery. Mabel waved enthusiastically until Pacifica noticed her- in which the blonde girl responded with sass by flipping her hair and looking away. Dipper noticed Pacifica blushing but he decided he saw it wrong. Mabel pouted when she didn't wave back but shrugged it off.  
She was her rival for now.

They soon arrived to the public library. Mabel went to the art history section to find a textbook (for inspiration) while Dipper picked out books which interested him. It was Mabel's turn to take a nap this time- soon bored with her textbook. She snored softly as Dipper read, deeply consumed in the Mystery novel. It felt good to go unnoticed today.  
\----  
Stepping out of his limousine, Bill Cipher adjusted his tie as he marched his way into the gallery. The administrator in the front reception greeted the many sponsors making their way in. 

“It's a pleasure to see you again Mr.Cipher.” the manager of the gallery greeted him with an uneasy smile. Bill responded with a sharp grin, loving the way people looked at him with fear and uncertainty. 

He just wanted this meeting to get over with. He came here to make his company more reputable and it's been a tradition in the Cipher bloodline to sponsor anything that had to do with Gravity Falls. As he looked around, he saw many other patrons glancing at him. He was used to it however. It's not everyday people saw an S-rank Alpha with the common people. He had an air of confidence and dominance around him, anyone could see he had everyone in his grasp. 

The Northwests and their daughter were chatting up with the patreons with an aristocratic habit. Preston Northwest noticed Bill and made his way towards him in a professionally friendly manner. 

“Mr.Cipher, It is good to see you today. How has your company been doing?” 

Bill gave the Northwest a bigger smile.  
“Preston! Isn't it great to see you again. We've been doing wonderful thanks to your contributions.” their contributions did jack shit but it was better to be polite. 

The Northwest seemed pleased and continued their conversation. 

After the bland conversation which eventually evolved into ‘considering their beautiful daughter who happens to be an omega’, Bill decided to excuse himself from their presence and relax in the lounge, take a sip of his martini and try enjoying some of the artworks within the area.

As he entered the lounge, he quickly sniffed out an indescribable scent. It was vague enough that no one else could sniff it out but Bill being an S rank meant he had a sharper sense than anyone else. 

Attempting to ignore it, he took a seat in the nearest couch. He then realized the couch he'd been sitting on had the scent seeped into it. He found it rather unnerving and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Normally he would have asked the manager to burn the couch in distaste, But Bill somehow wanted to search into the scent. 

He couldn't completely grasp the entirety of it since the owner must have left quite a while ago. All he could detect was freshly harvested pine. Savouring the delicious fragrance,his Alpha instinct was going crazy- something Bill prided having total control of. But what was he going to do? Sniff all over a public couch? What the hell, he was forced to come to this sponsor meeting and shit- his mind raced after the scent triggered something within him. He had to find the owner of this scent. (Bill then realized this sounded like a potential Cinderella story and started laughing unironically within his hyper state.) 

The other guests must have detected his tense behaviour by now so he reluctantly got up from the damn seat and made his way to the private office with frustration. He didn't know why he had to go this far for the mysterious scent but damn it all it was a delicious scent he could never forget.

He had to find whoever the owner of the pine tree fragrance is so he could face them, get used to the pheromones and get over it. He didn't have time to make a mate or whatever. He was too busy harnessing a fine ass company and a lover would show signs of weakness.

He marched his way with an angry pace to the security office and kicked the door open. 

The security guard jerked awake to the sound and widened his sleepy eyes when he saw Bill.

“Mr. Cipher! Do you need anything?” 

He sucked up to him. Good. He knows his place.

Bill casually made his way to the screen. “Say, buddy, you wouldn't mind giving me a copy of today's security feed would ya?” Bill wasn't asking and the guard knew this. It is illegal for Bill to demand this but the guard knew better to never deny him. Bill's reputation for getting what he wanted applied anywhere. 

“a-all right sir.” the guard replied as he hastily began rewinding the security feed and inputted a USB to transfer the data. 

“Good.” Bill awarded him with a quick pat on the bald man's head.  
As Bill waited, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot rhythmically as he hummed a random tune. The pressure in the office must have been extreme since Bill noticed the busy man was sweating buckets since he walked in. He had to admit he had that effect on people. Intimidation was his way of expressing dominance.

Finally after boring two minutes of silence, the man pulled out the USB stick and handed it to Bill with care. 

“Is that all you need sir?” the man asked hesitantly. Bill barely gave him a glance.

“Yeah whatever Scout. See ya never.” he pocketed the USB and left as fast as he entered. 

Bill was excited as hell as he was mentally prepared for a long session of rough fucking with a delicious partner.

As soon as he returned the main gallery, power hungry people began forcing conversations relating to their ambitions. Bill felt patient than ever though. He continued the rest of the party by humouring the other patrons. 

Bill returned to his office after the party. He poured himself a glass of gin before loosening his tie and flopping back on the couch. He took a long gulp of the liquid and sighed. He felt the familiar blocky USB in his pocket stabbing his thigh as he sat comfortably and had an idea forming in his tired mind. Bill pressed the PA button connecting to his business partner. 

“Hey Tad, get your ass in here.” he ordered.

Introducing Tad Strange; the most square person Bill had ever met but still a valued childhood friend. They’d been business partners since the beginning of the Cipher Corporation- Tad didn’t want his name on the Company and Bill didn’t argue.

The PA voiced Tad’s frustrated sigh.

“What do you want Cipher.”

“Hey buddy, just thought you wanted in with stalking a person through this security tape I'm not licensed to have.”

Silence 

“Oh how jolly, sounds good I'll be in my way.- No. What the fuck did you do this time.”

Bill didn't appreciate the sarcasm but decided to let it pass for now.

After a round of easy persuasion from Bill, and a ‘playful’ blackmail threat; Tad found himself in Bill's office watching an illegal video surveillance. 

“You dick.” Tad muttered under his breath.

He had to explain what this was all about briefly and Tad only replied with a dead look in his eyes. “So you did all this because you’re sexually frustrated.” 

Bill just sat back and started the video.

The tape showed the morning sequence for a while. There were not a lot of people in the gallery in the morning apparently. Only about a dozen or two wandering in for pictures and a couple more talking to the receptions. He skipped over an hour before the gallery closes (so it could host the party Bill attended today.) and zoomed in onto the person sleeping on the same couch Bill found the scent.

Bill found himself watching a video feed of a sleeping boy who looked at least 12 years old. 

“Oh, shit-biscuits.” 

Tad who was boredly analyzing the screen realized what happened. He looked to his friend to see Cipher in distress which further confirmed his theory.

Tad Strange then burst into heavy laughter.

His laughter filled the entire room, he laughed and laughed so hard like he’d never done before. Even tears fell from his eyes for the first time. 

Bill remained shell-shocked through all this- his working eye still set on the screen.

“Why the fuck did the kid smell so good?” he finally asked to nobody in particular.

That made Tad laugh even harder and eventually Bill had to kick him out.

Bill was incredibly confused that night with a bottle of gin as his only company and Tad slept incredibly well for the first time in forever.  
Dipper stayed up late reading and Mabel dreamt of living in a rainbow factory with Pacifica.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know if I want to continue this. I kind of want to leave it like this- ending with, "Bill realizes how an adult pining for a 12 year old is a sin so he stops completely" and then Dipper just going on with his life like no problem.  
> But then the story wouldn't make a lot of sense given how much detail I put into the introduction.
> 
> My writing style in the beginning paragraphs are considerately poor compared to the later ones. That's because I started this a year and a half ago until i started continuing last week. Sorry about that.


End file.
